1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to parallel program analysis, and, more particularly, to predicting execution flows of parallel programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Predicting the behavior of the programs executed on a computer is relatively complicated due to a multitude of possible execution flows resulting from various conditional branches that can be taken and combinations of branches that can be taken by the programs. The problem is even more complex when considering the realistic and practical scenario in which several programs and processes are executed simultaneously and in which the various programs and processes can affect the execution of other programs and processes. There are many different types of programs which process in parallel among a plurality of hosts and processes. These programs communicate with each other while executing various processes and their behavior changes frequently as messages are exchanged between programs and processes. Debug messages generated by the program can be used to identify the behavior of the programs.